


Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice

by 0mile



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, No Plot, That's it, and cuddles, just soft boys, not an au, some cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mile/pseuds/0mile
Summary: “Ten more minutes please,” he whispers, closing his eyes and relaxing his body. When Hyunjin hums in agreement, he can feel the vibrations through his chest. It makes him feel even closer to him than he already is.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 15
Kudos: 289





	Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!
> 
> i was feeling really shitty so i just had to write something soft. sorry that it's so short <3

“Too hot.”

Hyunjin whines the words, but doesn’t make any attempt to push Felix off of him. Instead, he just wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer, squeezing the air out of his lungs in the world’s tightest hug.

Felix hums in appreciation, resting his face against Hyunjin’s chest. He rubs his cheek against his hoodie, and Hyunjin giggles as his freshly blow-dried hair tickles his chin. Hyunjin runs his hand over his back, his fingers getting hooked behind the belt of his bathrobe, pulling at it slightly.

It’s funny how they have two perfect hotel beds available, and yet Felix still prefers to lie down on top of his bandmate.

“I should shower,” Hyunjin says, but Felix can tell that his heart isn’t in it. 

And honestly, Felix wishes he wouldn’t. 

They’ve just finished rehearsals for the concert tomorrow, so they’re both tired as hell. But Hyunjin is still wearing the hoodie he danced in, and even though it’s still a bit damp from practice, it smells so good, so  _ Hyunjin.  _ It makes Felix just want to pin him down even more, make him completely unable to ever leave the bed. 

“Ten more minutes please,” he whispers, closing his eyes and relaxing his body. When Hyunjin hums in agreement, he can feel the vibrations through his chest. It makes him feel even closer to him than he already is.

Hyunjin moves one hand to pat his head, which slowly turns into him stroking his hair. Felix’ hair always had the tendency to get a bit messy when he blow-dries it, standing up wildly, an unkempt mess. But Hyunjin seems to like it, likes smoothing it out with his fingers, softly putting it back into place.

Felix almost allows himself to fall asleep, but he doesn’t want to. He wants to be fully present and enjoy Hyunjin’s ministrations. His body grows heavier with each touch of his hands, and Felix finally realizes just how tired he truly is. His legs feel heavy where they’re slumped on each side of Hyunjin’s. With each breath Hyunjin takes, his chest lifts him up, and it’s like he’s being rocked to sleep like a baby.

Eventually, his breathing steadies anyway, since he can’t fight it any longer. Just as he’s about to fall asleep, he feels the ghost of Hyunjin’s breath on the top of his head, and then, the warmth of a quick kiss pressed to his hair. 

Hyunjin moves away as quickly as he came, and continues stroking Felix’ back, acting like nothing happened.

But maybe he feels Felix’ heart speed up against his chest, or he hears the small giggle that escapes his throat, because next thing he knows, Hyunjin’s body stiffens under him.

“You’re awake?” Hyunjin asks, quietly.

“Yeah,” Felix admits, and then adds, “You shouldn’t kiss someone who’s sleeping, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin laughs nervously. “You make me sound like a pervert.”

Felix finally opens his eyes, staring at the white wall in front of him. He digs his teeth into his bottom lip, and tries to find the right words for what he truly wants to say. He doesn’t want to scare Hyunjin off, doesn’t want to overwhelm him, but at the same time he wants to be a little selfish and ask for something he’s been aching for.

“What I’m saying is,” Felix finally looks up at Hyunjin, his left cheek warm and probably red from having it resting on the other’s hoodie for so long, but it’s okay. The other cheek will probably catch up fast with what he’s about to say. “You should kiss me while I’m awake.”

“What?” Hyunjin huffs, an incredulous look on his face. But his quickly reddening ears betray him.

“Come on,” Felix pokes his side to urge him on, “I know you wanna.”

Normally, Hyunjin would react with some form of theatrics when Felix pokes at him like this, overreacting and pretending like he’s in pain, but right now he just stays still, trying to read Felix’ face. Finally, he heaves a big sigh and leans in.

What Felix doesn’t expect is the softest, most gentle kiss ever, pressed to his forehead. 

“Happy now?” Hyunjin asks when he moves back, feigning annoyance. But Felix can tell he liked it just as much as he did, the corners of his mouth jerking up ever so slightly.

“You can do better than that,” he teases. His cheeks hurt as he says the words. There’s just a big smile waiting to come out with the way he’s feeling right now, so entertained by the way Hyunjin seems to be just as flustered as he is.

And Hyunjin has never been one to back out of a challenge, so he rolls his eyes dramatically, and then moves forward again, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

This time, his lips linger, staying on his face. Now Felix is the one who’s thrown off his balance. His lips are so soft on his skin, so warm, and it makes his chest flutter with nerves. Somehow he feels like it will never be enough, no matter how much he asks of Hyunjin.

The other disconnects his lips, but doesn’t move back until he’s pressed one, no, two more kisses to his face. 

All Felix can do when Hyunjin finally sits back against the bed’s headboard is just… stare at him.

“I liked that,” he finally blurts out, his mouth one step ahead of his heart.

Hyunjin seems a bit taken aback by his boldness, eyes widening just a little bit. But then he looks down, pulling at the string of his hoodie, avoiding Felix’ inquisitive eyes. “Yeah, me too. I think,” he finally admits.

Felix just watches him play with his hoodie, watches his ears grow even redder than he thought was possible. And, oh God, there’s a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, showing him just how nervous he is. Felix thinks it’s just so cute how Hyunjin is trying to hide how affected he is right now, how he’s trying to play it off like it’s no big deal, even when it so obviously  _ is.  _

Unable to hold himself back any longer, motivated by a foreign giddy feeling in his chest, Felix lurches forward and presses a kiss to the side of Hyunjin’s mouth.

Hyunjin takes in a sharp breath, lips slightly parting as he does so, shoulders raising in shock, but he drops them quickly when he realizes what’s going on. Felix feels just how hot his face is under his lips, and can feel Hyunjin exhale against his cheek. It’s so warm, and he feels so nice, and there’s something about the way that Hyunjin almost chases him when he moves away that almost makes his heart implode.

He doesn’t even have to ask if Hyunjin wants more, because the other looks down at his lips, and then back at his eyes again. The question on his face is as obvious as Felix’ racing heart.

Felix is never one to hesitate when it comes to these things, so he just follows his instincts and closes the short distance between them, finally connecting their lips. 

Hyunjin sighs underneath him, his whole body relaxing instantly, which gives Felix his answer. 

He’s been craving this just as much as he has.

Sure, he’s kissed people before, and he knows that Hyunjin has too. But somehow, this is different, so different. Never has he had the pleasure of kissing someone who’s so incredibly important to him, someone he trusts with his life, someone he can’t imagine himself living without. 

So he moves his lips against his, loving the way they feel on each other. It’s a perfect fit, Hyunjin’s plush lips against his own. They’re warm, and just as soft as he imagined them to be. And when Hyunjin moves his hands to his back, fingers gripping onto Felix’ robe, trying to pull him in closer, Felix can’t help but deepen the kiss.

Hyunjin’s lips part so willingly, inviting him in like it’s natural, like they’ve done this before. Maybe he’s daydreamed about this, just like Felix has. He tries not to think about how weird, and how wrong it should be to have his bandmate’s tongue in his mouth, to have it move against his own. He knows he must be breaking some unwritten rule right now, but how can it be wrong when it feels so  _ right. _

He has to move away at some point, has to breathe to stop his head from going dizzy. Hyunjin has the audacity to whine at the loss of contact, and it makes Felix feel both proud of having that effect on him, as much as it also makes him want to continue even further.

Felix repositions himself on top of him, straddling his stomach so he can get a better look at him. Hyunjin just brings his hand up, trying to hide his face behind it, looking uncharacteristically shy.

“Lix–” Hyunjin complains, and even though Felix can’t see his face, he can hear him pout. “Why would you do that to me?” Hyunjin asks.

Worry fills his chest. Did he misinterpret this? Did he force Hyunjin into something he didn’t want?

Hyunjin drops his hand, and Felix almost forgets his own train of thought with how beautifully wrecked he looks, lips swollen and hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. But then, Hyunjin adds, “Now I’ll never be able to stop kissing you.”

Felix feels a smile spread on his face, which grows into full blown laughter, making his chest shake. His bathrobe slips off his naked shoulder as he does, but he doesn’t even bother to fix it. Instead, he pulls at the strings of Hyunjin’s hoodie, teasingly pulling him closer.

“Don’t mind if you do.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
